<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday suit by thisisakinkaccount</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788692">Birthday suit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisakinkaccount/pseuds/thisisakinkaccount'>thisisakinkaccount</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Ron Weasley, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Feeding Kink, Female Feeder/Male Feedee, Hand Feeding, Weight Gain, feederism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisakinkaccount/pseuds/thisisakinkaccount</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ron nd hermione celebrate rons birthday</p><p>wg kink, dont like dont read!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ENGORGIO  Harry Potter Pudge Love and Weight Gain Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday suit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They don’t do this often, Hermione muses as Ron eases his beautiful, hefty body into the bathtub. Magic is useful for many things and that includes basic hygiene: there are spells to trim pubic hair, spells to make body odor disappear, and of course spells to clean your body of grime and sweat. However, the spell to instantly clean someone may make them clean, but it doesn’t come with the feeling of rejuvenation offered by a real shower.</p><p>Ron usually spells himself clean; ever since he reached 300 pounds he’s been too big to fit into their shower stall. Just thinking about it makes Hermione wet. Ron insisted that he didn’t need special accommodations, but Hermoine still bought a bathtub specifically made for very overweight people, that can hold a person that weighs up to 800 pounds. Ron almost looks tiny in it, he’s only 350 pounds, which leaves Hermione plenty of space to take a bath with her husband, which is the exact reason she bought this bathtub in the first place.</p><p>She sits behind him, laying her head in-between his shoulder blades and circling his waist with her arms. She tries her hardest to bring her hands together around him. She feels him shift under her touch.</p><p>“No sucking in” Hermione tuts</p><p>“Wasn’t trying to” he placates her. She extends her arms as much as she can and her fingertips barely meet over the prodigious curve of Ron’s belly.</p><p>She laughs happily and kisses Ron’s shoulder blade, relishing in the way the layers of fat squish under her lips. He’s gained about 30 pounds since their Valentines’ Day escapade at the Chinese buffet, a feat possible thanks to his naturally high metabolism, his enormous appetite and obviously their mutual desire to see him get fatter and fatter.</p><p>Hermione takes a warm washcloth and brings it to the freckled expanse of his back as he slathers his arms in soap. His skin has always been soft and it only gets softer the bigger he gets. She drops kisses on his shoulders as she moves her hands lower, and takes the opportunity to squeeze his swollen love handles and the top of his enormous buttocks. Ron chuckles softly as he rubs at his chest, and Hermione peeks over his shoulder to watch the gentle sway of his hefty pecs.</p><p>He turns his face, his plump cheek brushes against hers and he nips at her ear. She laughs and swats his rear as he smiles. She brings the washcloth down to his chest, flicking his nipple as she goes and eliciting a small groan.</p><p>She savors the intimacy, the feel of his round bulging body that she presses into, like he’s a huge big bear and she’s a tiny little mouse. The tiny clever mouse that rests atop the big teddy bear’s belly when it’s full and ready for hibernation. </p><p>Hermione buries her face in his fleshy back and trails open-mouthed kisses on his shoulders. Feeling mischievous, she adds a few love bites and hickeys on the way while Ron gently moans in her ear. It’s perfect.</p><p>She can’t get enough of it. Of the two of them, of their relationship, of the way his body changes and all the ways she gets to worship it. The control, too; she has to admit she’s addicted to being in charge of him. And he can’t get enough of being coddled and pampered.</p><p>With a flick of her wand, she summons the cake she’s gotten this morning for his birthday. Gooey and chocolatey just like he loves it so. She had originally planned to feed it to him tonight, after a magnificent feast that would be certain to add yet more pounds to his ever-growing frame and to leave him an adorable needy mess on the bed, but this is too tempting. And she’s always wanted to try rubbing his belly from behind.</p><p>Ron is quick to pick on one of his favorite scents in the world, and he lets out a small sigh. “You spoil me too much” he mumbles, but he shuts up as soon as the slice she’s levitating comes close enough to his mouth.</p><p>“I love spoiling you” she answers easily as she caresses his large belly. “It’s your birthday, and anyway I’ll spoil you like this everyday when we get the chance”</p><p>He makes a noise, probably self-deprecation but he’s silenced by the chocolate cake. Soon he’ll melt into her arms easily and his head will loll on her shoulder and she’ll be able to feed him tiny bites from between her two pinched fingers. Not very efficient but in terms of intimacy nothing compares.</p><p>Ron chuckles all of a sudden and she pauses. “What’s so funny?” she smiles.</p><p>“Remember how I’ve already outgrown the suit I wore for Valentines Day?”</p><p>Hermione bites her lip. A simple reparo had been enough to bring the suit’s buttons back, but the one on the apex of Ron’s belly had immediately popped again as soon as he’d breathed. One more suit vanquished by her big champion.</p><p>“Well I just realized” Ron laughs, “there’s one suit I’m never outgrowing”</p><p>Hermione is already smiling. “Your birthday suit”</p><p>They laugh, and Hermione laughs all the more when she thinks of the three suits she’s bought him as a birthday present… she knows none of them will last the year. And she loves him all the more for it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>